Queen Arianna
Queen Ariana is the Queen of Corona, the mother to Rapunzel and a main character in the ''Disney Channel'' animated series, Tangled: The Series. Background Physical appearance Queen Arianna wears a traditional Corona dress. The dress is lavender in color and reaches all the way down to her feet. Arianna also wears pearl earrings, a pearl necklace, and often, when in official ceremonies, her crown. Arianna has long, silky brown hair that extends past her shoulders. She is quite slender and is remarkably similar to her daughter in appearance. She also shares many physical features with her younger sister. History Arianna tells Rapunzel that, at a young age, she was very much like her daughter in that she felt lost in the world and longed to find her calling. During this time, she lived her life as an adventurer, exploring remote continents, besting violent storms and helping local villagers restore their worn homes. At some point, she would meet Frederic, marry him, and assume the role of queen. Arianna makes multiple appearances in the TV series, though she usually plays fairly minor roles. When focused upon, however, it is shown that Arianna is just as elated as her husband to have Rapunzel in her life again, but not in a manner that has made her overprotective. Instead, she supports her daughter in all endeavors, and looks to make up for the eighteen years worth of lost time by spending time with Rapunzel whenever she can. She trusts that her daughter can make her own choices and believes in her ability to accomplish her goals. In ''The Way of the Willow'', it is revealed that Arianna has a younger sister named Wilhelmina (nicknamed "Willow"), who visits Corona in honor of her sister's birthday—despite having missed the previous six. Unfortunately, Willow's visit had cut into Arianna and Rapunzel's planned date to watch a meteor shower, which Arianna looked forward to as a chance to have some long-awaited quality time with her daughter. After all, it would be the first birthday she would have since her daughter has been reunited with her. Tidbits on Arianna's past were also hinted at throughout the episode, such as the fact that — during her childhood — she had a somewhat crippling eagerness to impress those around her, which would result in her taking any dare that Willow threw her way, earning the nickname Dare-ianna; Arianna was notably embarrassed by this when Willow brought it up. In ''Secret of the Sun Drop'', Arianna tried to reason with her husband about him locking Rapunzel up in her bedroom tower was too extreme. When she couldn't change his mind she visited her daughter and reminded her that her father was doing this because he cared. Later, Varian distracts the guards by sending out a transformed Rudiger to attack the castle, Amidst the confusion he sneaks into the room where the queen is hiding and kidnaps Arianna. Later at his lair, he reveals that she is just bait to lure Rapunzel to his location. Arianna tries to pleading with Varian, because she knows he is acting more out of pain from losing his father than anything else, despite claims to the contrary. But, since his mind is consumed by vengeance, he ignores her pleas. When the King and Rapunzel come, Varian reveals to them the queen, alive and unscathed. Varian had planned to force Rapunzel to help free his dad by using Arianna as the bargaining chip. Arianna is eventually freed when Rudiger helps release King Frederic, who thereby throws a sword to the chained up Arianna. Just before the crystal amber is about to encase Arianna, she uses the sword to break her restraints and escape to her family. Arianna is again put in danger when she tries to reason with Varian after he busts out his giant automoton robot suit. Varian, with her pleas again falling on deaf ears, grabs the queen and Cassandra and starts crushing them. However, Rapunzel comes to the rescue and uses her new powers with the black rocks to trip the robot, which falls backwards, releasing Cassandra and Arianna. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Classic Characters Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Movie Characters Category:Pure Good Category:TV Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Corona